


Night in Hong Kong, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek in manipulative slut mode, set just after the *struggle* against the telephones.





	Night in Hong Kong, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Night In Hong Kong by Jane Symons

A Night In Hong Kong by Jane Symons  
CLASSIFICATION: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Krycek in manipulative slut mode set just after the *struggle* against the telephones.  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I enjoy playing with Mulder and Krycek (I wish), the characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen and 20th Century Fox. I'm only borrowing them. If you're under 17, or don't like the idea of two gorgeous men together, then go read `Pride and Prejudice'.  
This nonsense pays no attention whatsoever to the events as they appeared in the episode. I apologise if it offends those sticklers for detail amongst you, but , hey, I just make this up as I go along.  
Any and all feedback welcome to ><. Enjoy.

* * *

               * * * * *

Mulder looked around him at the whirl of humanity in Hong Kong airport. This place was jangling on his nerves.

"So the digital tape's in a locker in DC. Where's the key?"

Krycek was still leaning against the telephone for support. He looked trapped and scared and Mulder wanted to keep him that way. "I don't have it with me. I keep it in a bank deposit box."

"Where?"

"Here."

"A locker in DC, a Hong Kong bank, you're awful careful, Krycek."

"I'm anxious to stay in one piece."

Well, yes, that rang true enough. Mulder checked his watch. 1.30am. If this was DC, he could arrange for a bank employee to give him immediate access to the deposit box. But this was Hong Kong, and he wasn't even working on an authorised lead, the FBI had no jurisdiction here at all. Of course, Krycek would know that.

It was impossible for Mulder to prove whether Krycek was lying to him or not. His only recourse at present was to go along with him. It made a difference of a few hours' delay and what would that matter if it meant recovery of the tape. Mulder had waited six months to get it back.

"Okay." He tossed a handerchief through the air at Krycek and had the satisfaction of seeing him wince at the movement. "Clean yourself off." Here's what we do. You find us a hotel near the bank. We get some rest, and we're on the doorstep of that bank as soon as it opens."

As he wiped his face, Mulder saw Krycek give a brief smile.

* * * * *

At the hotel desk, Mulder used a combination of sign language and his non-existent Chinese to attempt to borrow a set of handcuffs from hotel security. Both he and the receptionist were about to lose their tempers when Kyrcek unexpectedly came to his rescue, launching into an impressive torrent of Chinese. The receptionist giggled, Krycek laughed and she made a phone call. Almost immediately, a burly security man came to the desk with a set of handcuffs. He handed them over to Mulder with a wink. The receptionist dissolved into more giggles. Krycek laughed again. He and Mulder walked away to the hotel lift, the receptionist waving and giggling.

"What the hell was all that about?" Mulder asked as soon as they were in the lift.

"The Chinese are wonderfully broad minded. I told them that we wanted the handcuffs for a night of kinky sex. They were only too happy to oblige."

"You said what -?"

"Listen, I didn't do it as a favour to you. I'd rather be handcuffed in a hotel room than locked up in a cell overnight." The lift stopped, Krycek walked out and Mulder stared after him, wondering what had happened to the clean cut, close shaven boy scout that he used to work with 7 or 8 months ago.

* * * * *

Krycek's interpreting skills had earned them a honeymmon suite, with a king size bed, lurid pictures on the walls, flowers and champagne. Mulder stomped moodily around the room while Krycek sank gratefully onto the bed and lay down.

"This is going to look real good on my expense sheet," Mulder grumbled. If he had been with anyone else, he would have found the whole thing funny but there was something about Krycek that was disturbing him profoundly and it had nothing to do with the past. "Still, I guess we can always divorce."

Krycek appeared to be sound asleep. Even so, Mulder snapped on the handcuffs, looping them through the iron bedhead, so that if Krycek felt like escaping, he'd have to take the bed with him. Krycek gave a faint moan of protest, rearranged his position to take account of the fact that his hands were tied above his head and fell asleep again.

Mulder took off his coat and jacket and loosened his tie. He switched off the lights and stood for a while staring down through the venetian blinds at the alien world outside. Such a mass of people, even at two o'clock in the morning. All in a hurry. Just the place to lose yourself and be lost in. He wondered what sort of a life Krycek had been living here.

Suddenly the room was full of screaming. Mulder whirled round, dropped down to the floor, grabbing his gun, looking wildly around him in the red and blue light from the neon outside. There was no-one there but Krycek, He was hunched up into a tight little ball at the head of the bed and was screaming as if in the most terrible pain. For a moment, Mulder was transfixed, staring at Krycek as if at himself, terrified by one of his own nightmares. Then he hurried over to him.

"Hey, hey, Krycek!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him gently to wake him.

"No! Don't! Please, Mulder, stop them!"

"It's okay, there's no-one here, it's just a dream, just a dream." He could feel Krycek's heart pounding so wildly that it had lost its rhythm, his body shaking against his own. He held Krycek tightly, rocking him slightly, allowing him to recover in his own time.

Mulder started to talk to him softly. "Hey, remember that story you cooked up for reception? Well if you carry on like this, you'll have them all up here wanting to join in the fun."

Krycek gave a weak titter and Mulder felt his body relax a little. "How about a drink, huh? Would that make you feel better?"

Krycek looked up into his eyes. Mulder had never seen so much pain reflecting back at him. Pain and lust. Krycek leant forward, trembling, to kiss him. Mulder responded as if in a dream, gently at first and then with more hunger. When they broke the kiss, they were both trembling, aware of each other's excitement, staring into each other's eyes at the brink of something they both knew to be inevitable, crazy and very dangerous. Now Mulder knew why he had been so disturbed by Krycek. And Kryeck, of course, had been able to read him right from the beginning.

"There is no deposit box, is there," Mulder whispered, kissing round Krycek's lips.

"No."

"You've got the locker key with you, haven't you."

"I needed a reason to get you to spend the night with me."

"Christ." Mulder grapped Krycek's face between his hands and kissed him for some time with passion and violence. He needed so badly to possess him, to drink from his mouth, to feed from his eyes. Mulder knew that his brain had somehow shifted from between his ears to between his legs but it was too late now to wonder hiw it had happened. Shaking with need, he struggled with the key to the handcuffs and released Krycek into his arms.

They rolled over and over the bed together, kissing until their mouths were wet and aching, Mulder's inflamed need constantly whipped along by the smell of Krycek's leather jacket. They were fighting for breath when Krycek suddenly pulled away and with one practised movement, had his jeans unzipped and pushed down to this thighs. He rolled onto his front, turning his head to look up at Mulder.

"Take me, Mulder, please, I need you so badly."

"But I - "

"Don't worry about lubriction"

"But - "

"PLEASE"

It was intoxicating to be needed with such urgency. Mulder unzipped his fly, released his throbbing erection and lay himself over Krycek. As he started to push down inside him, he realised with a little shock that Krycek was already lubricated, that it felt as if he'd already been taken that day, maybe several times. The excitement of the thought nearly pushed Mulder over into orgasm. At that moment, Krycek seemed to him wonderfully, wickedly wild, living in some unfathomable way outside his own experience. Mulder plunged down inside him, Krycek gave out a cry of pleasure and they moved together crazily with no sense of restraint or control, taking every ounce of pleasure that they could from one another. When they finally climaxed, they came together like lovers who had been with each other for some time, Krycek screaming out Mulder's name, grabbing at the bedhead like a deranged prisooner trying to break out of his cell. Mulder lay over him, clinging to him, wondering if the pleasure was going to drive him totally out of his mind.

They lay panting from excitement and exertion, gradually calming down, the blue and red neon lights playing over their half naked bodies. Mulder took hold of Krycek in his arms and held him there, taking the time to let his hands follow the lines and courves of his body, wondering at how well they seemed to fit against each other.

"Pity we didn't do this before," Krycek murmered, as if he knew what Mulder was thinking.

Mulder laughed softly. "You weren't exactly my type before. Too much of a suit, too green and squeaky clean by half."

"Oh, you like your men dirty."

Mulder lifted himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Krycek. "You're sending my libido sky high with your unwashed stubble, your leather jacket and your beautiful big eyes. But that doesn't alter the fact that this should never have happened and that I'm going to turn you over to the FBI when we get back to DC."

"Well there's a lot of time," Krycek whispered, "between now and the departure of the next plane to Washington. It's my turn to fuck. Why don't I show you jut how dirty I can be?"

"Krycek." Mulder felt the young man's hand close round his growing erection. "NO."

"Call me Alex."

Mulder groaned. "Alex , no."

"Did you say something?"

"Yes."

"I thought that's what you meant."

The end.


End file.
